


with you for the rest of your life [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "with you for the rest of your life" by such_heights.</p><p>"I'm looking for an engineer. They tell me you're the best on this moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you for the rest of your life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts), [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with you for the rest of your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177771) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



Length: 8:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20you%20for%20the%20rest%20of%20your%20life.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for jelazakazone. It's 2 of your favorite things: Firefly and Merlin! I hope you like it! :D


End file.
